starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Black Ice
Black Ice, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40030). Podręcznik wydano w 1990 roku i jego autorem jest Paul Murphy i Bill Slavicsek. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Black Ice Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure... **Adventure Materials **The Adventure **The Main NPCs ***QT-7 ***Major Lawra Mers ***Chief Engineer Skolos *Episode One - Mission: Impossible **Summary **Start Adventure **First Things First **About this Information... **Running the Rest of this Episode **Outpost Characters ***Bureaucrats ***Scientists ***Security Guards ***Standard Outpost Trooper ***Lieutenant Pora ***Captain Hawra **Events ***Event One: Meet Dr. Benkin ***Event Two: The Tour ***Event Three: A Few Routine Questions ***Event Four: Breaking the Code **Ending the Episode **The Chase **Here's the Plan **Accidents Will Happen *Episode Two - The Plan **Summary **Debriefing **What to do for 24 Hours **The Scam **So What's the Catch? **White Team ***White Team Leader ***Second in Command **The Plan *Episode Three - Cracking the Ice **Summary **Final Preparations **The Spiral **Equipment **Arrival **The Battle for Black Ice **First Encounter **The Landing Bay **The Firefight **The First Dash **The Big Fight **The Defenders' Plan **Into Hyperspace *Episode Four - Chief Engineer Skolos **Summary **Chief Engineer Skolos **Broken Contact **Black Ice Events ***Using the Shuttle ***Life-Support Malfunction ***Sensor Failure ***SpyEyes Attack ***Standard Maintenance **On to the Climax **The Final Battle **The Maintenance Section ***Gantry ***The Plasma Forge ***Laser Lathe ***Vehicle Repair ***Droid Repair ***P2-D19 Astromech Repair Droid **Running the Fight **Talking to Skolos **Leaving Hyperspace *Episode Five - The Blitz **Summary **Order to Evacuation... **Running the Attacks **Day One: Probe **Star Warriors Scenario **RPG Scenario **On The Ground **Day Two: Moon Shot **Attack on the Moon **Star Warriors Scenarios **Roleplaying the Attack on the Moon **Day Four: Sneak Attack! **Day Five: The Ground Assault **Star Warriors Scenario **The Ground Assault: RPG Scenario **Other Occurrences **The Final Fight **The Attackers **The Defenders **Aftermath *Episode Six - No Surrender **Summary **A Hero's Death **I Want Six Volunteers - You, You, You, You, You and You **The Plan **Opening Moves **Rebels on Ice **Duty Stations **The First Test **The Second Test: Tough Decisions **The Third Test: Starting the Engines **The Fourth Test: Piloting **The Fofth Test: Shielding **The Final Test **There's Just One Small Problem **The Docking Bay **The End **Epilogue *Pullout Section **Black Ice - Adventure Script Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *How Did the Rebels Get into this Mess? *The Outpost and its Denizens *The Mists of Fangol *The Black Ice Diagrams *Spiral-class Assault Ship - dane statku *About Black Ice *Major Lawra Mers - dane postaci *Chief Engineer Skolos - dane postaci *First Floor - schemat *Second Floor - schemat *The Engine Pod - schemat *Gamemaster Map: The Big Fight - schemat *Gamemaster Map: Maintenance Section - schemat *Gamemaster Map: Bridge Section - schemat *The Command Capsule - schemat *Scale Comparison *Cargo Force Pod - schemat *Additional Rebels *DBX-1 - dane droida *Star Warriors Rules *RPG Starfighter Combat Rules *Ship Repair Table *Ship Replacement Table *Anti-Atmospheric Guns Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Read Aloud *QT-7's Display Screen *QT-7's Display Screen (szyfrowane) *Cut-Away to Assault Command Credits *design: Paul Murphy, Bill Slavicsek *development & editing: Bill Slavicsek *graphics: Jacqueline M. Evans *cover art: David Deitrick *interior art: Bob Dvorak *map: Rosaria J. Baldari *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *assistant publisher: Denise D. Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editorial director: Bill Slavicsek *associate editors: Greg Gorden, Douglas Kaufman, Paul Murphy *editors: Jonatha Ariadne Caspian, Michael Stern, C. J. Tramontana *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Rosaria J. Baldari, Bernadette G. Cahill, Jacqueline M. Evans, Cathleen Hunter, Sharon Wyckoff *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales director: Martin Wixted *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier, Tony DeCosmo *special projects manager: Ronald Seiden *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)